Their Life After Frozen
by cit4yourself
Summary: After the giant freeze and the mission to save Elsa Kristoff and Anna are now happily married. This is the story of their relationship in the next few years and all the bumbs they hit along the way.
1. Their life

**This is my first story so please go easy on the comments only constructive criticism please and friendly feedback. I wanted to start off with an easier subject so I chose this all time favorite movie. Please comment what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Frozen but I do own this story.**

* * *

Anna awoke to seeing the crystal clear ice covered ceiling in her bedroom. They had decided to cover the ceiling with ice since it was her husbands most favorite thing on the planet. She flipped over on her side and stared at the breathing lump next to her. She couldn't help but feel a rush of love come over her while looking at the blonde hair and muscular build of her husband. He was perfect and she still couldn't believe he was all hers. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Good morning." He stirred ever so slightly. and with a sigh responded, "Good morning honey." Suddenly he leaped at her and planted a long kiss on her cheek.

Anna let out a small giggle, "So what is this surprise you've planned for me?" "Oh, you'll see and you're going to love it," he responded. He then lifted himself out of bed with a small grunt and began to pick out his clothes for the day. He chose a simple pair of trousers and a loose shirt. "Hurry" he said, "and wear something comfortable. He then left the room in a haste.

Anna plopped out of bed and chose a loose fitting dress that was simple in nature. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and sprayed herself with a lightly scented perfume. Meanwhile Kristoff was busy hurrying around the castle filling a basket of food and packing a blanket for the picnic he planned for his lovely wife. They hadn't had much alone time since they got married and he was hoping to spend some quality time with Anna. Suddenly in the rush of things he ran into someone who let out a small gasped and a shower of flurries fell from the ceiling. "Sorry Elsa I'm just trying to make everything perfect." Elsa let out a small chuckle, "You try too hard Kristoff. Anna will love this no matter how it comes out." "Thanks Elsa I needed to hear that." he responded. "Your Welcome now hurry or your food will go cold" "Yes right!" he said "I'll go now!" and he ran down the hall.

Kristoff opened the door to his bedroom and saw Anna spinning around in her dress surveying how she looked. "You look beautiful" he stated. She smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Now take me to my surprise I can't wait to see what it is!" "Ok follow me," and he began to walk down the hall and she followed."He exited the castle and stopped in front of Sven who was carrying the basket and blanket. "Up you go," he said and he lifted her up ever so gently and 'placed her on Sven's back. He then hopped on after her and placed his arms around her to prevent her from falling off. He then whispered to Sven, "You know where to go." They then set off.


	2. The surprise

They arrived at a beautiful place 2 miles north of the castle. It was a lovely flat green area lush with flowers and trees. It was surrounded on three sides by mountains. On one side a waterfall fell its water a brilliant blue. Kristoff hoped off Sven and grabbed the basket. He laid down the blanket near the waterfall but not close enough to get wet by the falling mist. He then ran back to Anna and offered him his hand. She grabbed it and excepted his help to get down. "This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed "how did you ever find it?" "The trolls helped me find it, I thought it was the perfect place for us to have some alone time." he responded. Its wonderful. I love you so much." she said. "I love you too."

"Now I assume that basket is full of food." she stated. "Yes it is all of your favorites." "Oh my is there chocolate?" she asked "Of course how could I not pack chocolate for you!" "Oh my god I love you!" she laughed. "Shall we unpack the basket and have lunch?" he asked. "Yes!" He took Anna's hand and guided her to the blanket. He reached into the basket and took out the plates and utensils and unpacked a pair of sandwiches and a container full of soup. They dug in.

After each of them having a sandwich and a half the soup they walked over to the waterfall and began to count the fish. "Oh look that one has a black spot on its tail! Anna pointed out. "And that one has a white speckles all over him. It's adorable!" "You're adorable." Said Kristoff. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back their love for each other was clear.

Kristoff stared into her eyes. She looked so beautiful in her dress and everything about her was perfect. He felt like the luckiest man to be married to someone so beautiful, kind, and sweet. His kisses became hungrier and more passionate. He was swept with an emotion e never felt before. It was almost like he craved Anna he wanted her to become even closer to him. The feeling got stronger and stronger until he couldn't stop. He just had to have Anna.


	3. Closer than ever

**I'm really going to need your comments for this chapter. I wanted to write something romantic and powerful yet not make it disgusting. And remember constructive criticism only please I'm new to this. Thanks and please please please review.**

* * *

Kristoff's kisses were becoming more ferocious. He began to unbutton his shirt when Anna stepped in. "We can't do this Kristoff. Not here" "Of course we can no one knows of this place" he said. "No it just not private enough." Please Anna I love you and I want to feel close to you closer than ever before." She sighed "Ok but please let's be quick." "Of course."

He began to kiss her again his small pecks becoming long and hungry. There tongues had met and Anna let out a small moan. She pulled of his shirt the rest of the way and he grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. Still kissing he began to trace his finger up her body all the way to her neck. She stopped and pulled him closer she began to nibble on his ear. He looked her in the eyes and new she wanted this. He turned her over and began kissing the back of her leg and didn't stop until he reached the back of her neck.

"Anna this is my first time I don't really know what to do" "I kind of know. Just follow me" she said. She began to kiss him ferociously again and pulled down his boxers. She began to stroke his man part. Kristoff let out a long moan "That's amazing!" he yelled. Anna began to suck until Kristoff was out of breathe. She then pulled down her underwear and told him to enter.

He did and slowly began to thrust until she moaned in pain. "Does it hurt?" he asked "Of course it does it like car trying to go through a doughnut hole but keep going. o he began to thrust harder and faster as her moans grew longer and louder. I'm coming" he screamed and he released his seed inside her. They lay back panting. "I...Love..You...So...Much" she said in between breathes. " I love you too," and he kissed her gently on her cheek.


	4. New ideas

**Sorry not much action in this chapter I just wanted it to be a transitional one so I can start moving on further into their relationship. Thank you for reading and please review :)**

* * *

_5 weeks later_

"Hurry Anna we are going to miss our hotel reservations!" Kristoff yelled. "I'm coming. I forgot two pack some of our things." As she ran down the hall she saw Elsa. "Bye Elsa see you in two weeks." "Bye have a nice time on your vacation stay safe." she responded. "We will!" she yelled as she continued down the hall. "Sorry Kristoff almost forgot our toothbrushes." "Well that would have been bad how could I kiss you with gross teeth." He then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Ok let's go I can't believe we r going to stay in a hotel completely made out of ice!" he said excitedly. "I know it's perfect I can't wait to see how I looks in person."

Instead of taking Sven they decided to take a carriage since it was along journey and he would have to carry many pounds of luggage along with them both. About halfway through the drive they stopped to give the horses a break. Kristoff got out of the carriage and helped Anna get out. They decided to do some shopping in the little stores around the village while they waited. So they walked into a small wooden store that had almost everything furniture, appliances, food, clothes. "Oh look at this couch this would look great in our room." Anna pointed out. "I know it is a lovely piece but you know our room is too small and we can't just put a couch in the Castle it's already full of furniture and prize possessions." Kristoff said. "I know but wouldn't it be nice if we lived on our own?" she asked. Yeah we could have all he time we wanted with each other and our own space away from the noise and commotion of the castle." "I think we should moved out and get our own home." Ana said. "Let's do it we can start looking as soon as we get back." "Ok I think it's a great idea." Kristoff said.

They looked through a couple more sops each of them pointing out a piece of merchandise that would look good in their new house. By time they got back to the carriage two hours had past and the horses were ready to go. So they loaded everything back into the carriage and set of the the hotel.


	5. Perfection

It took them almost another two hours to finally reach the hotel. It was huge. It towered almost 400 feet tall and was extremely wide. In the sun it glistened a blinding white. Anna glanced at Kristoff he was practically jumping out of his pants. His grin went from ear to ear. Anna let out a small giggle. It still amazed her how excited he can get over ice.

When they walked into the hotel their mouths immediately dropped open. Everything in the main lobby was made of ice. The couches were as intricate as any regular cloth one. They had a small pattern of swirls chipped out of them it was amazing. The stairs were of solid ice and reminded Anna of the ones she saw Elsa make in her ice castle the day she ran away. The whole hotel was held up by giant pillars hat went around the whole structure. Anna looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge chandelier that branched off into 5 section hat proceeded to branch of into 2 more each ending with a small diamond made of ice.

Kristoff walked over to the concierges desk. "We made reservations for 2 in the Antarctica suite." " Ah yes here's your key card and you can leave your luggage here and I'll have someone bring it up for you." replied the man. "Anna let's go check out our room." So they climbed the top of the stairs until they got to the second level. They then went down the hall until they found the door entitled Antarctica Room. They unlocked the door and peered in. The whole room resembled Antarctica. There were penguin, seal, and polar bear ice sculptures everywhere. The shelves, dressers, and other furniture where designed to look like glaciers. The wall resembled a snowy sky and the floor was designed to look like the Arctic Ocean. The best thing was there bed. It too was designed to be a glacier. It had a main place where two people could sleep but there where also ledges just big enough for you to curl up on and perhaps take a nap. The hotel itself had to remain cold so the ice would not melt. This would not be a problem since their blankets where made to keep warm air in and cold air out.

Anna looked at Kristoff. He resembled a kid in a candy store. With every passing second his eyes seemed to light up more and his smile grew bigger. "This was the best idea ever!" he exclaimed. "I know I can't believe this place even exists." Anna responded. Kristoff picked a piece of paper off the table, "Wow look at this! It's a list of every activity we could do. We could go ice fishing, or build our own ice sculpture, or use dry ice, or make our own shaved ice flavor." " Well you chose since ice is your thing." Anna said. "Ok let's make our own shaved ice flavor." "Ok let's unpack and then we can go."

"Ok everyone pick up you freshly shaved ice and bring it over to the flavor table." the instructor ordered. "Then you can mix and match any of the available flavors to make your very own. "What do you think is a good concoction?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know there are so many flavors. I think I might try chocolate and raspberry." Anna responded "but then again strawberry and blueberry sounds interesting." " How bout I get the two berries and you get the chocolate one and we can split?" Kristoff asked. "Sounds perfect!" she responded.

They took their shaved ice upstairs and began to eat. Suddenly Kristoff smeared some of his on Anna's face. "Come on! That's the corniest move in the book." She said. "Yeah well it was the only thing I could think of sorry." "Hey I didn't say I didn't like it" She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love this place so much almost as much as I love you." "Hehehe that was corny too but I do love you a lot." She said. He leaned over and kissed her again." This is perfect he thought. This is how it should always be. With that he turned over and pull her close to him and closed his eyes. He wanted to cherish this moment for as long as possible.


	6. Just suck it up

They've been at the hotel for five days an they only had two left. They planned to do an extra special dinner tonight since it was their last night their. Kristoff had wanted to try ice fishing so he went early this morning and he still was not back yet. Anna had decided to stay behind since she was extremely tired and wanted to catch up on sleep. All night she had been drifting in and out of sleep. She didn't feel good she was sore, dizzy, tired, and had a stomach ache. She didn't want to tell Kristoff that she might have the flu or a virus since he was having such a good time. She would just have to suck it up until tomorrow.

Kristoff returned just when Anna had fallen back to sleep. "Anna are you still sleeping?" he said. "Hmmm yeah just didn't sleep well last night." she responded. "Are you ok?" he said with a hint of worry in his voice. Yeah, just give me another ten minutes and I will be fine." with that she laid back with a sigh. Eventually she started snoring again and when ten minutes passed Kristoff decided not to wake her because she seemed out of it before. He busied himself by looking through the paper. Ever since Anna said they should live in their own home he had been searching a pricing available houses. He found a couple and when they got back home he would take Anna to see them.

Two hours later Anna woke up. She could hear Kristoff taking a shower. She glanced at the clock 12 O'clock she asked Kristoff to wake her in 10 minutes not two hours. She heard the water turn off so she entered the bathroom. Kristoff was dripping wet staring in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're up." he said " No I'm sleep walking of course I'm awake! Why didn't you wake me up." You seemed really tired so I let you rest." he responded. "Now we lost time to spend together here." "No you're health comes first." he said. He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "Yeah just needed some extra sleep." "Ok take a shower then we could go to the spa here to help you relax," he said.

While in the shower Anna became really dizzy and leaned against the wall to help steady herself. She must have made a loud thump because Kristoff came running in asking if she was ok. "I'm fine just lost my balance," she said. "Ok you almost done." Yeah I'm getting out now can you had me my towel?" "Yeah here you go," and he handed her the towel past the curtain. She got out and Kristoff couldn't help but stare. "You look so sexy ," he said. "Hmm maybe you can get lucky tonight," she said and kissed him. "Now leave so I can get dressed."

The spa had made Anna feel a bit better she wasn't as sore and not as tired but she till had a stomach ache and was a bit dizzy. She and Kristoff were sitting across from each other in the Deep Freeze restaurant. Their table and chairs were made of ice including their plates, forks, knives, and cups. It was beautiful and the food was supposed to be excellent. She had ordered a grilled chicken salad with a side of soup and Kristoff had ordered 16 ounce steak with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. "Honey you look awful maybe you should go to bed right after we eat," Kristoff said. "No I'm ok I just need to eat." The food arrived and Anna was thankful for the distraction to get off the subject. The reviews were right the food was excellent. They paid and went back to their room. Anna immediately laid down and felt so much better. 'Come here Kristoff I believe I made a promise to you." But before she could do anything she ran to the bathroom and began to throw up.


	7. Promises

Kristoff was worried. He lay next to Anna in their hotel room she was curled up against him and he could hear her stomach churning. She had puked two time since they had gotten back from dinner. He tried to have her eat some bread and drink a little water but every time she smelled something let alone ate it she puked. She was sweaty and he could tell she was uncomfortable and it pained him to see her like this.

"We should check out early and take you to see a doctor," he said. "No," she responded "I'm fine we can stay for the rest of the day and just go back to the castle I'll be alright." "Not gonna happen you're a sick and you need to get help." he said. "Ugh fine we can check out and see a doctor." "I'll start packing you just rest," he said and kissed her gently on the head.

She groaned as another spasm of nausea raked her body. She was sweating from the effort of puking and she was extremely dizzy. she knew something was wrong but she hated to cut their vacation short because of her. She was leaning over the toilet as she emptied her stomach for the fourth time this morning. Kristoff peered in, "I just checked out you ready to go?" he asked. "Yes can you help me up I'm a little dizzy," she said, "can you also give me a bag or something incase I get nauseas on the ride?" "Yes here's a bag and take my arm to steady you."

They made it to the doctors without her throwing up but she was getting sore again and she was still dizzy. "Anna the doctor will see you know," a nurse called from the doorway. "Kristoff help me get to the room," she said. So he grabbed her arm and helped her cross to the exam room. The nurse then measured and weighed her, took her vitals, and gave her a gown to change in to. The doctor will be in in just a minute," the nurse said before exiting.

Anna had turned pale and looked very nervous she never really did like doctors. "Everything will be alright," Kristoff said. "Easy for you to say you one be the one getting pricked and prodded every two seconds," she responded. "Just relax the doctor will only be trying to help." he said when a small knock sounded from the door. "Come in!" Anna said.

"Hello Mrs. Anna," the doctor said as he entered, "so tell me what's been going on?" "We went on vacation for a week and about 5 days into it I felt very dizzy and nauseas. I was sore and couldn't sleep and overall, just didn't feel well." she explained. "I see and you've been vomiting has anything else happened." "No nothing else." she responded. "You're vitals were fine and I can't see anything visually wrong so im going to begin an exam if that's ok with you?" "Yes that's ok," she responded.

"Ok I'm just going to look in your ears, eyes, and mouth." "Ok," Anna said. "Can you say ah?" "Ahhhhhhhh," she did as he said. "Everything looks good. I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs." "Please breathe in," he instructed. She did. "Everything sounds good. Can you lean back I want to examine your belly and your chest?" he asked. She leaned back and lifted her gown up so her mid section was exposed. He pressed on her stomach in certain places and asked if it hurt which it didn't. Then he examined her breasts which surprisingly to her turned out to be sore. "Ok Anna I don't see anything wrong it is probably just a virus passing through so drink lot's of fluids but I will like to draw blood just to make sure everything is alright." "Yes that's ok." "Alright, I'll have a nurse come draw your blood and then you can go and the results will be in by tomorrow." "Ok have a nice day." the doctor tuned and left the room.


	8. What's wrong

**This chapters going to be a bit short sorry guys.**

* * *

After stopping at the doctors Kristoff and Anna went back to the castle. Kristoff immediately made Anna go to bed even though she wanted to help him unload the luggage. When he got to their room she was sleeping. She finally looked a bit better. She didn't seem as uncomfortable. He smile maybe she was finally getting over this. He lied down on the bed next to her he was becoming a bit sleepy himself from the vents that happened today. He laid back and heard a small whisper.

"You don't have to lay here with me I'm fine.' Anna said. "No, I love you too much to let you stay alone plus I'm a bit tired myself." he responded. "Well if you're going to just lie there make yourself useful and hold me," she said. "Ok, god you're sick and still pushy." he laughed. "Shut up!" she said giggling slightly. "Thanks for lying here with me I love you so much." "I love you too." he said. Finally after 15 minutes of him holding her she fell asleep in his arms. Once he was sure she was out he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He awoke to here the phone ringing. Anna was still sleeping so he snuck out of the bed as quietly as he could to get the phone. "Hello," he said a bit groggily. "Hi this is the doctor I'm calling because we got the results from Anna's blood test," he responded. "Oh is everything ok, I'm her husband?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Yes everything was fine but we have some big news for you two!" the doctor said. "What news?" he asked curiously. "You're going to be a father Anna's pregnant." the doctor explained.


	9. Surprise

**Sorry guys that it took so long to update I've had summer work to do. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What!" Kristoff said appalled. "Anna's pregnant the test confirmed it she's about two months along. The symptoms she's been having are those related to pregnancy vomiting is morning sickness, dizziness and drowsiness are as well." "Ok so what should we do?" Kristoff asked. "Well she should go see a doctor who specializes in this field. I suggest you go within the week to make sure everything is ok." "Ok I'll tell her." "Ok have a good day and congratulations." "Thank you good bye. " Kristoff said and he hung up the phone.

He couldn't believe this. He was going to be a father and Anna a mother. He would get to buy baby clothes and play with tiny toys. He'd be the one to comfort his son or daughter when they were upset and care for them when they were hurt. He'd be the one to watch them grow up and have kids of their own. He was so excited then he became very nervous. What if he didn't know what to do or if his child didn't like him. "Nonsense I shouldn't be thinking like that!" he chastised himself, "My baby will love me as much as I love him or her.

Eager to tell Anna the news he jumped into the bed with her and kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. She's a light sleeper so it didn't take long for one of her eyes to pop open. She laughed "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing my mommy to be," he replied. "Mommy to be?" she sad confused. "Yes mommy to be meaning you are going to be a mother. The doctor called while you were sleeping and he said your tests results came back and your pregnant!" he explained. "Oh my gosh are you serious we are going to have a baby." "Yes we are you're two months along." "Oh my god this is so exciting I can't wait to tell Elsa." She exclaimed happily.

"I know but we need to set you up for a doctor's appointment with a doctor who can check on the baby." he said. "Ughhhh more doctors!" Anna groaned. "I know honey but I'll be there to support you and think that this is all for our beautiful baby." he replied. "Ok but only because I love our baby and because you are so sweet." She said and kissed him.


	10. The right one

**Please, Please, Please with sprinkles on top review guys.**

* * *

"This looks like a nice one its secluded in the mountains so their will be snow and ice for you and privacy for me." Anna sated as they flipped through add after add of houses for sale away from Arendelle. They both agreed they didn't want to live the royal life anymore and just wanted to be together alone. Elsa wasn't happy at first hearing about their decision to leave the castle but she knew it was what they wanted even if it meant her not being able to see her niece or nephew.

"I think it's perfect this is the one we should go see it tomorrow." Kristoff said. "It about a 13 hour journey from here." Anna said. "That's okay we can bring a tent to sleep in if we can't make it back in time." Kristoff said. "Ok then it's settled we leave tomorrow." "Great!" Kristoff said. "Can you pack the bags my back is sore and my ankles are starting to swell up the doctor said it's normal but its so uncomfortable." Anna complained. "Of course my sweets anything for you!" he replied and he headed for the closest to get the suitcase.

Anna must have dozed off because it was morning when Kristoff gently shook her awake. "We need to go now if we want to see the house today." he said "Okay let me get dressed and then we can go." She put on pants and a shirt because her dresses were beginning to grow uncomfortable on her changing body. She looked in the mirror and noticed her 4 month bump had grown a bit bigger and was starting to become even more noticeable.

She walked down stairs and saw Kristoff had a carriage waiting for them. She climbed in and they took off. "Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment." she said. "I know we will be back in time for it." "I hate it so much being poked and probed especially down there." she moaned. "I know but you seemed to like it when I do it." he said laughing. "Stop it you pig." she yelled but she couldn't help but giggle. "I love you so much and our baby." he said. "We love you too." she said and curled up into him.

13 hours later they arrived at the home. The salesman had left the key under a rock near the door so they cold look inside. The outside was beautiful. It was a rather large house with three levels. It was a grayish color and had a huge porch. Anna could already imagine putting a table and chairs to relax with on the large area. When they opened the door what hey saw was amazing. The rooms were huge with wooden floors and light colored walls. The kitchen was large so Anna could work freely there. The living room was huge and so was the dining room. The Master bedroom had a walk in closest and a hug bathroom. Their were three other smaller bedrooms that were all don one hallway along with another bathroom. The basement was also spacious and contained a room to do laundry in. The backyard was incredible it was rocky and grassy and parts were covered with snow. But it contained a fairly good sized hot spring to keep warm in.

"This is definitely the place!" Anna said excitedly. "It's perfect for our growing family and it has everything we want for a reasonable price." Kristoff said. "Should we get it?" Anna asked. "I think we should!' Kristoff exclaimed. They turned and kissed each other happily "This is perfect" Kristoff said.


	11. Everything's better in two's

"Anna the doctor will see you now!" the nurse said. Anna and Kristoff stood and headed towards the door which led to the hallway full of exam rooms. "This is my husband is it ok if he comes in?" She asked. "Of course," the nurse responded. She led them to a small room that had a bed and a bunch of medical equipment. "You can lie down here Anna and your husband can sit on this chair," the nurse told them She took Anna's vitals and left the room.

"God I hate this!" Anna said to Kristoff. "I know but just think today we find out if we are having a boy or a girl," Kristoff said excitedly. "I know but this isn't exactly a walk in the park." she said. "Oh stop complaining." he teased. "Yeah so funny let's see how you feel when you gain 10 pounds a week, throw up every morning, and have doctors feel you up and down every month." she responded.

Before Kristoff could respond back there was a small knock on the door. "Come in," Anna said. "Good morning Anna how are you feeling?" the doctor asked. "I'm ok," she responded. "That's good any unusual feelings, aches, or pains," he asked. "No but I've been gaining a lot of wait." "That's normal you will gain a lot in the beginning but since you are 6 months along it will begin to slow," he said.

"Now I'm going to begin your exam," he said as he grabbed a couple of tools and asked Anna to lay back. Kristoff gave Anna some privacy ad continued to stare at her face noticing when the uncomfortable looks came into her eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her she hates doctors and he knew it plus theses exams weren't the easiest things to go through. "Ok Anna everything looks good I'm going to get the ultrasound ready," he said as he wheeled a large machine next to the bed. "If you could come further down the bed and lay straight back," he asked her. She complied and he began on put the gel on her stomach. He moved the device over her abdomen until he found the baby. "Ok everything looks good the baby is healthy here's its heartbeat," he said as they heard the steady bumb-bumb of the child's heart.

Kristoff looked over to Anna and he saw tears in her eyes. "I know babe it's beautiful," he said and leaned in to kiss her. "Hmmm," the doctor said. "Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked. "Yes everything looks great except if you listen carefully you can hear a second heart beat," he said. Anna looked at Kristoff and smiled.


	12. Worries

**Sorry guys not much action in this chapter. I felt that Anna and Kristoff needed to voice their worries that any couple goes through during these times. PLEASE guys review I want to know what you think so far.**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Anna said. "We're having twins!" They had just gotten out of the doctor's office and were waiting for Sven to pick them up and take them to the castle. "I know I was excited to have one beautiful child but two is crazy." "The best part is they are both girls!" Anna said excitedly. "Maybe they will be identical," Kristoff said. He preferred to have had at least one boy but he would love his daughters just the same.

"I can't wait to tell Elsa she's going to be so excited," Anna said. "Yeah she's probably going to be happier than you," Kristoff responded. "Whoa," Anna said suddenly. "What's wrong!" Kristoff said suddenly worried. "Nothing it's just we're going to be parents in less than three months." She said. "Wow," he said "you're right." "We have so much to do we need to move into our house, and complete the baby's room not for one baby but 2, and figure out our plans on how to have the baby." she said suddenly sounding stressed. "It's ok honey we will get though this!" "Don't tell me its going to be okay when we're not ready for this!" she said suddenly very angry. Kristoff looked hurt. "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to snap its just the hormones and the stress of having two kids now I..." "Shhhhhh it's ok honey I know I'm nervous too but we can do this I love you," Kristoff said and he kissed Anna. "I love you too!" she said.

When they got back to the castle Anna ran off as fast as she could to tell Elsa the news while Kristoff put Sven in his stall and went to their room. When he got there he sat on the bed with a sigh. How was he going to do this. He wasn't ready for one daughter now he had two. A little while later Anna walked in. "Elsa was so happy that she was getting two nieces or nephews!" she exclaimed. "That's great." he said. "What's wrong honey?" Anna asked. "Nothing just what if I'm not a good father," he said. "Don't say that your children will love you just as much as I do which isn't that much so maybe you should worry," she teased. Kristoff laughed, "Yup says the one who was begging for me to hold your hand at the doctors." he responded. "Shut Up!" Anna said and she kissed him. He kissed her back feeling his worries melt away. "See you're a great person and our babies will see that in you trust me they will love you." "Thanks Anna I really needed that." he said "She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I love you."


	13. Moving

"Ok when the moving truck arrives they only have the bedroom furniture so can you lead them to our new bedroom?" Anna asked Kristoff. "Everything else we ordered will come in delivery trucks so you'll have to tell them what goes where based on what they pull of," she continued. It was moving day and Kristoff and Anna had officially moved out of the castle. Anna couldn't do much since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Plus she was so big she could barely walk she was so big. So it was up to Kristoff to put the new house together.

"Ok the moving truck arrived so I'll be gone for a little bit while I talk to them," Kristoff said. "Ok just hurry," Anna said. Ten minutes later the moving guys walked in holding the bed frame. "Just down the hall the first room on your left," Anna instructed them. "Kristoff walked in "They're going to put everything in the room at random except for the bed I told the where that goes and we can just move it to make it look the way we want," he said. "OK," they heard a rumbling outside " sounds like the delivery truck has arrived," Anna said. "Ok let me go meet them," Kristoff said and he headed out the door.

Three hours later...

"Ok move it a little more to the left...perfect," Anna said. "Finally done," Kristoff said and he sat down on the bed. "Yup the only thing we need to do us finish the babies' room.," Anna said. "We can do that tomorrow I'm exhausted," Kristoff replied. "I'm sorry I wish I could have helped you more," Anna said feeling a little guilty. "No, no, no honey it's okay you couldn't help you and our babies safety comes first," Kristoff said, "Plus you did help you told me where everything went." Anna kissed Kristoff passionately. "My hormones are kicking in again," she said and began to kiss Kristoff faster and hungrier. "Honey we can't do this it's like the babies will see," Kristoff said embarrassed. "No they can't plus it's good for them," she responded. "Oh alright and he flipped he over onto the bed.


	14. It's time

It was well into their first month in their new home and Kristoff and Anna had adjusted quite comfortably. They loved the secluded life and it was very relaxing for the young couple. They had just gotten to bed when Anna suddenly got a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ow!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asked as he rushed to her side. "Nothing I think one of the babies kicked." she said. "Oh ok you scared me," he said. "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me," she said. "I know I can't help it let's just go to bed," he said as they got comfortable. About 15 minutes later Anna felt another pain but this one lasted for about 30 seconds. Then a gush of water flowed from between her legs.

"Kristoff wake up," Anna said. "What is it honey?" Kristoff asked. "It's time the babies are coming my water just broke," "Oh my god oh ok let's just move you to the spare bedroom that can be the delivery room. Are you sure you want to do a homebirth?" he asked. "Yes it makes me feel more comfortable," she responded. "Ok as you wish." "It's gonna be a while babe my contractions are far apart, short, and not too painful." Anna said. "Ok that gives us time to get things ready." he said.

10 hours later...

"OH MY GOD GET THEM OUT!" Anna screamed. "It's ok baby your 9 cm along your almost their," Kristoff said. "It hurts so much," she said. Anna groaned as the last contraction faded. 'They're lucky they are so cute this is terrible," she said. Kristoff moved to the end of their bed where Anna was laying. They both had took a couple of classes on what to do when it was time for her to give birth so they knew what they were doing but that didn't help make Kristoff feel any less nervous. The babies were coming slowly and Anna was losing her energy quickly. He worried she wouldn't be able to get them out when it came time to push. "Ughhhh" Anna groaned loudly as the next contraction hit her. "Just breathe sweetie it's almost over." Kristoff said encouragingly. Anna sighed as it passed. This last one had been brutal and Anna was obviously in discomfort. "Kristoff pushed her legs apart and checked her out. "Honey your 10 cm next contraction and we'll be able to see our babies." he said.

"Go sweetie you can do it keep pushing." Kristoff was saying to Anna. "I can see the head our first baby is almost here one more big push. Anna screamed as the shoulders and legs were delivered. Kristoff grabbed his baby and quickly did what he was told to do by their teacher. He weighed and measured his child plus cleared debris from he nose and mouth. The baby began to cry and Kristoff couldn't help but shed a tear looking at his child. "Honey we have a girl!" he exclaimed "our first child is a baby girl!" He wrapped his daughter in a blanket and put her on Anna's chest so she could hold her." "Kristoff she's beautiful she looks like her daddy." she said. Suddenly Anna let out a groan as she was raked with another spasm of pain. She almost forgot she had another baby t deliver.


	15. Complete

Anna let out a small gasp. "Kristoff I'm too tired I can't do it it's taking to long I have no energy!" she exclaimed. "I know honey but you're doing so well it shouldn't be much longer now" he said to her assuringly. He wasn't convinced by his own words. It had been almost thirty minutes since his daughter was born and he still couldn't see any part of his next child. He cold tell Anna was exhausted and she was having trouble pushing. He couldn't help her until he saw the head then he could attempt to pull his baby out. "Anna when you feel another contraction push down as hard as you can we have to get our baby out it's not good that its still in there." Kristoff told her. "I'm trying but Kristoff it hurts too much and I'm exhausted. "I know sweetie but you have to do it for our baby.

Once he said that it awoke a fire within Anna. She would do it for their baby. She promised to protect and care for her children and she was going to get this baby out if it killed her. She felt the familiar pain of a contraction starting in her abdomen. She propped herself up on the bed tucked her chin towards her chest and pushed down with every remaining ounce of strength she had left. "I can see the head Anna good job keep going." She couldn't go on any further that last push took everything she had Kristoff would have to do the rest himself.

Kristoff felt Anna stop and he knew she was too tired to do anymore so he grabbed his baby as gently as he could and began to pull slightly he knew not to pull too hard because it could injure the baby. He pulled until the shoulder were out then he stopped. "Anna all you need is one more push an our baby will be here. "I'll try Kristoff but I can barely talk I'm so tired. He felt her push down and the rest of the baby came out. Kristoff looked down at the baby in his hand. "You did it Anna our daughter is here!" he exclaimed "We have two beautiful daughters. "He cleaned his second daughter off measured and weighed her then laid the crying bundle in Anna's arm. Then he took his second daughter and put her in her mother's other arm. He climbed in the bed next to Anna and held his three beautiful girls close.

"What should we name them?" she asked him. "I don't know." he said. "I think we should each name one" she said. "Ok you name the oldest one since you did most of the work bringing them into this world." Kristoff said. "Ok hmm how about Chloe." "Chloe is perfect." Kristoff said. "I think this little one should be named Mckayla. "Chloe and Mckayla that's perfect!" Anna exclaimed. "Our family is perfect" Kristoff said and he kissed Anna softly on the cheek.


	16. SHopping

**Hey guys I need to know what you think so pretty please review. I'm not going to spend too much time on the kids as babies but I did want to put this chapter in. I thank yal for reading and please please please please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kristoff I need a clean diaper Mckayla's is dirty." Anna said. "Again she goes like every hour." Kristoff pointed out. "Yup just like her daddy," Anna teased. "Hahaha very funny do you have everything packed?" he asked. "Yup diaper bag is packed, carriage and carriers are on the sled, and the babys' car seats are hooked in. "Ok good so we need to go clothes shopping and to the castle to have dinner with Elsa.' Kristoff said. "Yup its gonna be a long day so make sure you bring plenty of everything for the babies and bring a couple of toys for them to shake during the sled ride." Anna. "Ill grab the toys when I go to hook up Sven to the sled. "Ok hurry we have to be at Elsa's by 6." Anna reminded him. "I'll be quick don't worry." he said and headed out to the stable where Sven stays.

20 minutes later

"How long do you think until we arrive in the town?" Anna asked. "Not much longer about 10 minutes." Kristoff responded. "Hey baby I've been meaning to ask you but now that the girls are going on 5 months I want to start thinking about making our family bigger." Anna said. "Oh well what were you thinking?" Kristoff asked. "Well I was wondering how many kids you wanted." Anna said. "I don't know like 4 or 5." Kristoff said. "Well I was thinking around 7 or 8." Ana said. "Wow that's a big family I don't know about that." Kristoff said. "I know its big but think of all the good times we would have." "I don't know Anna we'll talk about this later but the town is coming up so let's get ready to get off we'll continue this conversation tonight." Kristoff told her. "Oh ok." Anna said traces of disappointment in her voice. "Hey I never said no I think a big family is nice but we need to discuss this before we pop babies out left and right." he said and he kissed her.

Once they parked Kristoff climbed out and pulled out the carriage. He reached in and grabbed Chloe and strapped her into the first seat. Anna climbed out holding Mckayla and handed her to Kristoff to strap into the second seat. "All set Kristoff said let's head into the clothes store these girls go through clothes as if it were water." he said. "Ok this should be quick because the girls will most likely sleep through the trip so we don't have to worry about stops until we make the trip to the castle." They walked in and began to scan through the racks and racks of clothes. "This is cute!" Anna yelled to Kristoff. She was holding two matching dresses both pink with white flowers all over it. "Yeah I like this one" he said. He held up a shirt that said I love reindeers. "Ok we can get both plus we need a couple more outfits. They both need heavy coats, shoes, and pajamas on top of that." Anna said. "Ok let's keep looking." Kristoff responded. They left the store both carrying bags full of clothes they got on the sled and started the two hour ride to the castle.


End file.
